A transmissive mode display has excellent readability under a dim or a dark environment, while has a poor readability under outdoor sunlight due to low brightness of the backlight. However, simply increasing the brightness of the backlight will cause the power level to decrease rapidly, while the improvement of the display effect is hardly satisfactory. A transflective liquid crystal display (LCD) may display images in transmissive mode alone or in combination with reflective mode, making it possible to use under any ambient light.
An existing transflective liquid crystal panel is shown in FIG. 1, in which on the left side of the dotted line is the reflective region of the transflective liquid crystal panel and on the right side of the dotted line is the transmissive region. A reflection plate and a pad layer are disposed under the liquid crystal layer of the reflection region. As shown in FIG. 1, specular reflection as indicated by the arrows in the reflective region will occur as the surface of the reflection plate is a reflection layer made of a layer of aluminum. It is found through simulation for such a transflective liquid crystal panel that a user can view the displayed content clearly when the angle between the viewing direction of the user and the normal direction of the display screen is within the range of ±30°, in which case the equivalent transmissivity of the light transmitted from the display screen is larger than 30%. When the angle between the viewing direction of the user and the normal direction of the display screen is larger than 30° or smaller than −30°, the equivalent transmissivity of the light transmitted from the display screen is less than 30%; as a result the user can not view the displayed content clearly. Therefore, the conventional transflective liquid crystal panel has a viewing angle too narrow to realize a wide viewing angle display.